


Libraries VS Clubs

by localcuteboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Castiel, dom!Dean, possible prostitution, sub cas, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localcuteboy/pseuds/localcuteboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has to work two jobs to be able to afford...well, living. Unfortunately for him, his second job isn't his number one choice and Dean figures that out quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries VS Clubs

**This is weird. I know where I'm going with it but it's weird...idk. Dean is a total douche oops. Cas is a complete sweet heart (obviously). Odd POV changes? Enjoy? Love you, cuties. (I said ass a lot in the first paragraph...sorry)**

* * *

Dean sat in his Impala, outside of the club. He wanted to go in but...wasn't it kind of beneath him? He thought it was and as he saw some of the assholes he knew heading in, he realised it definitely was beneath him. Especially after he saw Alistair head in. "Yeah...no. I can get ass somewhere else." Dean headed away from the club, to a bar he frequented. What was I even thinking trying to go there, he thought to himself as he saw a sweet piece of ass walk right past him. He hopped out of his car and opened the bar door for her, putting on his most charming smile. She smiled back and shook her ass just enough for Dean to notice as she walked through the door. Hell yeah, he thought, I am totally getting that ass tonight.

* * *

Castiel sighed as he put books back on the shelf. He was sore...he hated his second job but without it, he barely had two dimes to rub together so, maybe it wasn't all that bad. But he knew he would remember just how bad it was that night when he went back.

Dean sang loudly and thrashed his head about as he blasted Led Zeppelin in his car, on his way to pick up his little bro. He couldn't be prouder of Sammy. His brother was on his way to Stanford...even if he was a complete geek, at least he was headed to great places. He pulled his Impala into the library, eyeing the old Caddy that definitely needed a paint job but otherwise was in perfect condition. "Damn," he whistled as he thought of ways he could make the car better.

Dean hated the library but Sam seemed to love it so Dean would pick Sammy up from the library whenever he needed to. Unfortunately for Dean, Sammy was running late today. The little bastard. So, Dean meandered down the aisles, looking for something to catch his attention. Then he found something.

Okay, okay, so, it wasn't a book but Dean didn't mind because he wasn't much into reading books and this was much better anyway.

Castiel was bent over, trying to find a stupid book about birds when he felt eyes on his ass. Sighing, he stood back up and went to work on the shelves that were eye level to him, although, he could still feel the eyes.

Dean got just a bit grouchy when the man stood up straight. He liked his ass. Okay, yeah, he definitely needed to go back to that club because he was getting gayer by the second. Not that he minded all that much after seeing that perfect ass. Maybe I should go talk to him...maybe, he thought and slowly started making his way over, giving himself enough time and space to change his mind if he needed to.

Castiel sighed again as he heard the staring addict start walking towards him. He turned around and laughed when he saw the man stop in his tracks and widen his eyes. He looked like an actual deer in headlights. "So, you're the culprit," Castiel said, still giggling a bit.

"Wh-what? Culprit? I haven't done anything...I was just trying to read," he looked up at the shelf he was next to and cringed, "homo-erotica."

Castiel couldn't help laughing again. That was just perfect.

Well, isn't this just goddamned perfect, Dean thought, taking a step back.

"Wait, wait, don't leave. Even if you were staring at my ass, you're very entertaining and I would hate it if you left," Castiel said with a giggle.

"Well then, I guess this is your lucky day because my brother is taking longer than-"

"Hey, Dean, I'm ready to go," Sammy bounded up with a smile on his face that quickly disappeared when he saw his brother's glare.

"Perfect timing, Sammy," Dean said sarcastically.

Castiel giggled again and turned back to shelving his books because he thought this was between the brother's and he needed to get back to work anyway. "Sorry," he heard Sam say, "Didn't mean to ruin your flirt fest, bro." Castiel heard a loud smack and looked back, worried.

Dean punched Sammy in the arm as hard as he could but it still didn't wipe that stupid smile off his face and it brought the library guy's attention back on them.

Castiel couldn't help but laugh again when he saw Dean in an angry stance, his hands in fists by his sides and Sam grinning while rubbing his arm.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him away. "Sorry, gotta go."

"Well, that was fun," he said to himself before turning back to his work so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Dean punched his brother a couple more times, just for good measure, when they got out to the car then drove the bastard home. Two things were said on this car ride home.

"Bitch." *glare*

"Jerk." *giggle*

* * *

**Cute? Dorky? Brother things? Idk, I kinda like it...maybe I'm not a terrible author after all.**

 

 

 


End file.
